Technological developments permit digitization and compression of large amounts of voice, video, imaging, and data information. The need to transfer data between devices in wireless mobile radio communication requires transmission of an accurate data stream at a high data rate. An extremely high frequency electromagnetic energy band with wavelengths approximately between 1 millimeter and 10 millimeters may be used to transfer large amounts of data wirelessly. One segment of the extremely high frequency band, a 60 gigahertz (GHz) band ranging between 57 and 64 gigahertz (GHz), may be used for high data rate millimeter-wave (mm-wave) communications.